Among the various kinds of flatbed scanners on the market, most of them have locking mechanisms, no matter whether the scanning modules are in the kinds of the charge-coupled devices (CCD) or contact image sensor (CIS). For the current technique, all locking mechanisms are manually controlled. In other words, when the scanning module of a scanner is returned to a specific position, usually the threshold position, the user has to manually control the locking mechanism to fix the scanning module.
In addition, there is no sensor detecting whether the scanning module is properly fixed or not. If the scanning module is not properly fixed and someone moves or shakes the scanner inadvertently, the transmitting device and the scanning module of the scanner will be damaged and the accurate position of the mirror sets will be shifted.
If there is a locking mechanism that can fix the scanning module automatically, the damage resulting from an improper operation can be prevented. It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered with the prior art.